Black Day
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [SasuNaru, oneshot] 'What? You have a problem? Yes, I am proudly single.' Naruto glared, but in one swift movement, he found himself in Sasuke's arms with Sasuke's face dangerously close to his own. Sasuke smirked. 'Not anymore.'


**Title: **Black Day**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **PG-13 or T**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

_Black Day (April 14) is an informal tradition for single people to get together and eat noodles with black bean sauce in South Korea. The idea is that those who didn't give or receive gifts on Valentine's Day or White Day can get together and eat Jjajangmyeon, Korean noodles with black bean sauce (hence the name), to commiserate their singledom._

**Author's Notes: **OH EM GEE it's been so long since I've last checked my account here. D: but that doesn't mean I've turned against my desire to write SasuNaru fanfiction. xD it's just that there's no more ideas coming to me anymore, and I'm getting so rusty in my writing that I'm even embarrassed to be presenting this to you. X3 I hope you enjoy this! And gawd, I missed being here!

This is a belated tribute to Black Day, which occurred three days ago on April 14. :D

Enjoy! X3

* * *

**Black Day**

Obliviously walking down the streets of Konoha, more people stopped to stare at Naruto Uzumaki, all clad in black, with only the ever bright blonde hair standing out amidst all the dark fabric. Black pants, black boots, and a black shirt with fishnets for sleeves. The forehead protector was nowhere to be seen, for it obviously doesn't match with the color scheme that Naruto chose to wear for the day, if black and black was a color scheme to begin with, anyway.

People began murmuring amongst themselves, wondering who died, and wondering if they should bother giving their condolences. Only those girls, who were all clad in black as well, understood him and nodded at his direction with big smiles.

Naruto, however, walked through all of them, as if wearing all black suddenly when your usual attire consisted of bright colors such as orange was the most normal thing to do in the world.

Sasuke, however, wasn't going to let him be ignorant forever.

"What's with the outfit? Are you mourning or something?"

Nobody could stop the smirk that automatically wormed up his face and on his mouth as Naruto whipped back immediately to glare at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke raised one delicate eyebrow. "You're wearing all black."

"Duh." A bright grin appeared on Naruto's face as his cheerfulness crawled up to him once again. "It's Black Day, Sasuke! Black Day! And I thought you were smart."

Sasuke frowned, "Black Day? Is that some holiday that you just made up, idiot?"

"For your information, _bastard_," Naruto retorted, making sure that the last part was clearly emphasized. "Since Valentines Day and White Day are for couples, Black Day is for those people who are proudly single."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "You're proudly single?"

"What? You have a problem with that?" Naruto peered suspiciously at him. "Yes, I'm proudly sing --"

In one swift movement, Naruto found himself in Sasuke's arms, his body position slanted, their pose as if they had just finished an explosive ballroom dance routine, with Sasuke's face dangerously close to his own.

The grin on Sasuke's face made shivers run up and down his spine. "Not anymore."

That was the only warning that Naruto got before lips descended down on his own's, and before he felt a tongue aggressively pushing through his lips and into his mouth. His surprise was shortlived, as a moan purposely pushed itself up his throat. He could practically _feel_ Sasuke's smirk against his mouth as their lips moved against each other, as their tongues slid against each other with the most wonderful friction ever.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled back and helped the blonde stand up properly, as Naruto's knees seemed to be failing him right there.

Sasuke was even evil enough to make a big show of licking his lips and giving off that annoying (albeit very sexy, although Naruto would never admit it) smirk.

Giving the other man a half-hearted glare, Naruto muttered to himself, "And I was so looking forward to properly celebrating Black Day this year."

**- owari -**


End file.
